Don't Leave Me
by MrPwong
Summary: Based a few months after the events of "Don't Let Me Go" Eren, Mikasa and their surviving friends have joined the Scout Regiment. What adventures await them and what horrors will they find? Rated T for use of coarse language,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I said that I would try to get something out once a week, but now I'm moving so the internet has been cancelled. I will still try to post what I can when I can but don't expect anything new for another little while. This is just a short little teaser for the continuation of my story "Don't Let Me Go" so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Eren was wandering around the halls of the scout regiment head quarters trying to find where Levi had said his room was. The castle that they lived in was rather on the large scale despite how small it looked from the outside, it made Eren wish he had never judged it.<p>

The halls were silent except for the echos of Erens foot steps which was odd, Eren remembered walking with Mikasa. He figured he didn't see or hear her run off so he just kept on walking down the halls looking for his room.

Suddenly, Eren came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the corridor. at his feet was a ragged, torn and bloodied Garrison uniform.

"What the hell is a Garrison uniform doing here?" Eren said as he picked it up.

Concerned that who ever it belonged to was badly injured, he started trying to find the owner.

"Hey, is anyone there? Look, if you are injured I'll take you to our medics right away!" Eren yelled as he started knocking on some of the doors.

As he continued his search, he saw two more Garrison uniforms hanging up next to a door, one with a puncture around the gut and one looked like it had been exposed to some kind of acidic substance.

"I should probably get Levi." Eren said to himself.

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, he heard voices coming from inside the door. Eren slowly walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

Eren could hear the voices a little more clearly, it was two men and a woman talking but they were only saying one thing.

Eren crept inside the room trying to stay out of sight of who was speaking, but when he was close enough to hear them clearly, he froze as fear completely took over his body.

"It's all your fault Yeager, it's all your fault**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope this was a little interesting, I'm going to post the first actual chapter when I'm done with moving when ever that will be so look to the future for that. As always, if you have any ideas feel free to pm me and I will go over them when I get the chance and your ideas could very well be the foundation of future stories or chapters.**


	2. I don't want to remember

**A/N: What's this? Did I upload something after two months of silence again? Sorry about the wait for those who waited for me to actually put out content. I know I had this whole week to every other week thing planned out, but i'm a lazy person who can't be bothered sometimes. I guess I'll try to get more chapters out faster if people like it, but if very few people like it i'm not going to scrap the story, but the time between chapters will vary.**

"man is it ever getting cold out." Connie said as he and Eren patrolled the Scout Regiments grounds.

"Yeah, winter is almost here again." Eren said as he stopped and looked at his breath in the air.

It had been almost 3 months since the incident that had cost the life of Erens best friend, Armin as well as his comrades Jessy Ingham and Elsa Schwartz. Eren had also lost his rights to become an officer after loosing his entire squad and faced military justice, but the Scout Regiment was able to persuade the rest of the military to look the other way so long as Eren never passed the rank of corporal.

"I really do hate November." Connie said as they continued their patrol.

"Why is that?" Eren asked.

"I hate it because its cold, but there is no snow to play in to make the cold worth while." Connie said with a laugh.

Eren gave off a little chuckle and stopped to look around.

Connie was about to start walking, but Eren through his arm in front of him.

"Who ever is out there you are on ground permitted only to the Scout Regiment!" Eren yelled.

"Come out of hiding with your hands in the air or we will be forced to take action." he yelled again.

Connie heard some rustling in the bushes to their right and put his hands on his swords.

"You have to the count of five!" Eren yelled again.

Connie heard more rustling to the left and started to draw his blades.

"One!" Eren yelled as he started to draw his blades as well.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

Just as Eren yelled five, three people came jumping out of the bushes with their blades drawn.

Both Connie and Eren managed to deflect the initial blows, but one swept Connie legs out and took him hostage.

"Connie!" Eren yelled as he looked to the other two attackers.

"Jaeger that was pathetic." he heard a voice come from behind him.

Captain Levi of the Scout Regiment was still holding his blade at Connies throat.

"Jeez Captain, you could have really hurt them."

Eren turned to see Petra put her swords away as she pointed at her throat.

Levi gave out a sigh and put his sword away and quickly proceeded to kick Connie over.

Levi, Petra and the attacker who had not yet shown their face started walking back to their HQ.

"Jaeger, I want you to continue your patrol and be more vigilant while you're at it." Levi said.

"Man what a dick." Connie said.

Just as Connie finished saying that a small blade flew into the tree beside him with a note that read, "I heard that".

After another few hours, Connie and Eren returned from their patrol and entered the Scout Regiments HQ.

As they were taking their gear off, they heard loud footsteps quickly approaching from the hallway.

"Connie!" Sasha screamed as she tackled him over right in front of Eren.

"Eren help!" Connie yelled as he reached his hand to grab Erens, but Eren started to walk away.

"You seem like you have this under control." Eren said with a chuckle as he turned around and waved.

"Eren! I'll never forgive you!" He yelled as Sasha continued to smother him.

Eren was headed to his room when he saw Mikasa in the hallway.

"Hey Eren, do you have a moment?" she said looking a little down.

"Yeah, I just finished my patrol so I have the rest of the day off." he said.

"Oh, right. I want you to come some where with me, it won't take too long." Mikasa said as she started heading for the front door.

'Honestly, I have to go back outside?' Eren thought to himself.

"Are you coming?" Mikasa said as she stopped to look at him.

"Yeah, sorry." he said as he caught up to her.

Mikasa and Eren took a walk into town, they went to a bunch of little stores and a florist shop where Mikasa purchased some red flowers.

'I wonder what those are for, or who.' Eren thought, but he didn't bother to ask.

Eren and Mikasa walked along a high stone wall until they eventually reached a gate.

Eren stopped, he didn't want to go any further.

"I brought you here so we could pay our respects together, everyone else came while you were on patrol." Mikasa said.

Eren still just stood there, the last thing he wanted to do was remember.

"Every year on this day, we come to honor those who died in the battle against the titans, those who die in the battle against each other." Mikasa said as she grabbed Erens wrist.

Eren tried to resist, but his body eventually let Mikasa bring it along.

The two of them stopped in front of three grave stones, the names read 'Armin Arlert'

'Jessy Ingham' and 'Elsa Schwartz'.

Eren fell to his knees, he didn't want to remember, but there he was, right in front of the people he had practically killed.

Mikasa set some flowers on the three graves and offered a prayer for them while Eren just sat there, unable to move, unable to think, unable to speak.

After Mikasa finished her prayer, she once again had to force Eren to move until they left the cemetary.

"It isn't your fault Eren." Mikasa said as she helped him walk back to the HQ.

When the two of them returned, Jean was heading out to pick up some stuff for Christa.

"Oh so you two did go out." Jean said.

"Yeah." was all Mikasa could say.

"Hey Eren, you look like you just saw a titan." Jean said scratching his head in confusion.

Mikasa gave Jean the 'hush' look and shook her head.

Jean shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking.

When Eren and Mikasa got inside, Eren was able to control his body again and he dashed down the hallway into the bathroom.

"Hey Mikasa, was that Eren just now?" Christa asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, he isn't feeling to well." Mikasa said though she knew it was a lie.

Christa looked towards the bathroom door with concern, but went back into the kitchen.

"We are having beef roast for dinner, I hope he feels better by then." she said.

Eren started vomiting, he could smell a foul stench that just wouldn't go away.

"I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry".

I'm so sorry." was all Eren could say as he continued to vomit.

eventually, the smell went away and Eren started to feel better.

"What the hell was that." he muttered as he got up from over the toilet and flushed it.

Eren went to his room and sat on his bed.

"What the hell was all that about today." he muttered again.

Eren just sat there thinking when he heard foot steps coming towards his door.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

The foot steps got louder and louder until they stopped at his door.

"Your boots sound wet, Levi is going to kick your ass if he finds out you made a mess!" Eren yelled again.

He received no response so he got up and went to his door and when he opened it, there was just a dry pair of boots sitting there on the ground.

"What the hell is going on today." he said as he picked the boots up and looked down the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To those who made it to the bottom of the bottom of the story, I thank you. Leave some feed back because every bit whether it be good or bad helps me improve the story. As always, I hope you enjoyed the story and have a great day.**


End file.
